Strangest Smut
by jackybeans353
Summary: This is a smut story with mostly different chapters. If you don't like what I write, don't read it and please leave. I don't tolerate hateful reviews on my stories or any of my fellow writers' stories. Thank you. If you have an idea or plot of an upcoming chapter, please leave it in the review section. I check it daily and will be choosing random ones to write about.
1. Mileven Part One

(hey guys, this is my first "smut" so sorry if it's bad :3)

Hopper had been really busy recently with work, so he'd usually asked the Wheeler's to watch El while he was away. Mike had always loved when El came over, they'd watch Star Wars and eat popcorn together under a blanket in the basement. El loved it too, even if she didn't understand it. She liked doing it because it made him happy.

On this specific day, Hopper had been called away for work for the entire weekend. He'd called Karen to schedule for them to watch El, then he dropped her off and drove to the police station.

El had been wondering recently about the thing Mike had done to her at the "Snowball". She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she liked it and wanted more of it. She walked up to the door and no sooner had she knocked that the dark haired boy was right there, smiling at her.

"Hey El!" he said excitedly.

"Hi Mike!" she responded, as she walked inside.

"So," Mike fumbled with his thumbs, "Do you want to go to the basement?"

"Sure." she smiled at him, which made his heart melt.

He walked down the basement stairs with El closely following behind him. Soon, they were settled in the basement.

"Mike?" El started.

"Uh yeah?" Mike asked.

"I want to do that thing again." she said nervously.

"W-what thing?" Mike was racking his brain for what she could mean.

"That thing where your lips go on mine" she said slowly.

Mike looked astonished, his face went white, "A k-kiss?" Of course he wanted to kiss her...HELL there were way more intimate things he wanted to do other than kiss her, he just didn't think she'd suggest doing it.

"Are you sure you want to, El?" Mike said questioningly.

"Yes! Please I can't wait anymore!" she said happily.

Mike couldn't believe it. The one girl he loved more than anything else in the universe, was pleading him to kiss her. Suddenly, his feelings took control of his body and he lunged towards El. Their lips locked and they kissed. She was surprised at how fast Mike had reacted, but she was very happy nonetheless.

"I want more Mike." El panted in between kisses.

"More?" he was confused, and didn't want to take it the wrong way.

El pushed him off of her, "I want to have sex."

Mike could feel himself turning red, "How do you know about that?!" he almost shouted at her, and he instantly regretted it.

"I-I heard it from girls at school..." El stated softly.

"I'm sorry El, it's just that stuff isn't exactly what kids our age do." he knew El didn't and wouldn't understand but he knew he had to be responsible for both of them.

"Okay." she gave Mike a small smile and kissed his forehead.

(what do you guys think? I'm probably just going to keep making more chapters today like right now XD)


	2. Mileven Part Two

(continuation of the first chapter)

Mike had decided to take a shower since it was the end of the week. He was unaware of the door that opened from the inside when he was about to come out of the shower. He drew back the curtains to see El, pulling off her clothes. He almost shrieked with pleasure and fright at the same time.

"El! The hell are you doing?!" he hissed from inside the shower.

"You said we could discuss it later did you not?" she smirked towards the shocked boy.

"Well yeah but..." Mike stuttered, "Just let me get dressed first and we can talk in my room." he was secretly hoping they would do more than just talk.  
Mike stepped out of the shower and immediately felt self-conscious about how he looked. "Oh uh yeah", he chuckled, covering himself with his towel, "Sorry I didn't mean for you to see that." he said quickly.

Now it was El's turn to be shocked. But she didn't say anything, just nodded and headed to Mike's room and waited for him to finish in the bathroom.

Mike was relieved she hadn't mentioned anything, but also grew worried she hadn't said anything. He put his thoughts away and got dressed and walked to his room to find El sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"So?" she spoke in a soft tone.

"So what?" Mike said in a teasing way, "Well how much do you know?"

"Nothing much really. I've heard it can hurt the first time but I want to do it with you. I love you, Mike." At the mention of his name, Mike's attention was pulled back to reality from his thoughts about El.

"Oh. Well I don't have anything to protect you from getting pregnant...Wait! Nance might." he said suddenly. "I'll be right back." With that, Mike was gone and back from Nancy's room with a small package.

"What's that?" El said with a confused expression.

Mike was not in the mood to explain what condoms did because he found the whole situation with her awkward but he wanted to please her, and he knew she wanted it.

"Well, it'll protect you from stuff that comes from my privates." he said quietly.

"Okay." she responded, eager to get going. "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that I don't care if it hurts, I'm happy just to be trying it with you." she smiled innocently.

Mike smiled, "That's why I love you El. You're so innocent and you'll always be perfect." Mike could feel his growing erection at the tension in the room. They were both nervous. "So, are you ready?" he asked her.

She nodded as her response and motioned for Mike to climb onto the bed. He did so and crawled over top of her.

"Now I don't exactly know what I'm doing..." he said as he lowered himself to kiss her.

"I don't care, neither do I!" she giggled and looked lustfully into Mike's soft brown eyes.

She leaned into their kiss and could feel his breath on her neck as he moved down he body, planting kisses where he wanted.

El moaned, "Mike stop teasing me!" she whined.

Mike obliged and moved off of her to pull down his pants and boxers. She took in the look of the same shape she'd seen in the bathroom. As Mike rolled the condom on, she kept staring at him.

"Are you going to say something? You're making me nervous!" Mike blushed as he saw El staring at him intensely.

"S-sorry. I just was thinking." she moved back towards the top of the bed and waited for Mike.

"El...you have to take your clothes off too." Mike laughed as she turned pink.

"Oh okay." she laughed as well as she pulled her shirt off. Then she pulled her shorts off, revealing her pink underwear.

Mike was already aroused by the thoughts of this moment, let alone seeing El sitting on _his_ bed with only underwear and a bra on.

"Hey! Now you're staring!" she smiled as he looked more nervous.

"I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are..." Mike said looking into her eyes. She blushed at the compliment.

Mike took it easy for their first time ever having sex. When they finished they were exhausted and fell asleep in Mike's bed naked.

"I love you Mike" El whispered.

"I love you too." Mike whispered back.

And with that they fell asleep cuddling.

(aye that was super cringy for me to write, sorry guys. if you want me to go more "in detail" please leave a review. did you guys like this chapter? too much? too little? i'd appreciate your feedback :))


	3. Dustin and OC Request

(hey everybody! This is a Dustin and OC request. If anyone else has any requests please feel free to ask anytime :D/ also happy Friday!)

Eva sat at home, it was a Friday night. School had been irritating but it was worth it to see Dustin. Eventually, after thinking about Dustin quite a lot, she grabbed a small bag and filled it with overnight essentials. Before she crawled out her window she pulled her short red hair into a ponytail. As she leaped from her first story room onto the grass outside, she thought about things she wanted to do with Dustin. Eva really liked Dustin and wanted to do really whatever he would want to do. They'd been dating ever since after the Snowball. Dustin was home with Steve, his mom had left Steve to watch Dustin and Tews.  
Dustin loved Eva with all his heart, he thought she was even prettier than Max, and him and Lucas fought playfully about it whenever either of the girls were mentioned in conversation. As Eva neared Dustin's house, she felt a smile creep across her face. They'd made plans at school to meet tonight and Dustin had left his window to his room unlocked with the screen up. Eva jumped up to the window in his room, silently plopping her bag onto the ground first. Then she crawled into the room but slipped and made a loud thump when she landed.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she silently cursed to herself, crossing her fingers and staying completely still.

Unfortunately, Steve immediately reacted to the noise and instinctively grew worried. Dustin turned pale as he realized what the noise was.

"Hey, do you know what that noise was?" Steve asked subconsciously, turning towards Dustin.

"Uh, no!" he lied quickly. "Probably just something falling in my room," Dustin shrugged, "I'll go check it out." he rushed to his room and found Eva stationed against the wall. He shut the door at light speed and turned to Eva.

"Hi!" she said softly as she smiled up at the cute, curly haired boy.

"Hey, look Steve is over here watching me. He's already a little suspicious about the noise you made coming in. I heard the fall, are you alright? I'm not mad I just want to make sure we don't get caught because I want to stay with you and-"

"Dustin, slow down!" she laughed. "I'm fine and I'll be quiet until you come back. Besides, I brought some books to read." Eva reached into her bag and pulled out a few thick spine covered books.

"Okay. I love you." he smiled and leaned to kiss her forehead then walked back out to Steve.

Eva smiled to herself. She still got tingles when he kissed her. They'd done it plenty of times before but every time felt brand new.

*time skip*

Dustin had worn Steve out by playing games all night. When he finally arrived back to his room Eva had her nose in a book. She looked up happily.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well, I know we're young but I really wanted to try some stuff..." Dustin trailed off.

Eva looked shocked, "Do you mean sex?!"

Dustin rushed over to her and covered her mouth, "Not so loud!" he hushed.

Eva pushed his hand off her mouth. "I've been thinking about that too, if that's what you mean."

"Uh yeah." Dustin's face turned a light red.

"Hey, don't be nervous." she smiled at her boyfriend. "I love you and I'm willing to try anything with you." Eva sat down on the floor and told Dustin to do the same.

"So how are we going to do this." Dustin looked up at Eva with a grin.

"I've got some ideas." she said as she crawled towards him and unbuttoned his shirt.

Dustin groaned at her taking over control, he found it a big turn-on when she told him to do stuff. Especially when it came to moments like this.

Eva pulled the shirt over his head and kissed him passionately. She then started making her way towards his lower body. She teased him by stroking him gently underneath his belly button but above the top of his jeans.

"Oh don't tease me!" Dustin pleaded. But Eva didn't listen. She went over top of Dustin, who was laying on the floor in a squirming fit. Eva could feel his growing erection beneath her. She grinded against him.

"Jesus! Where'd you pick all this stuff up?" Dustin panted, feeling astonished.

"Not hard to find much. Mainly school, but let's not ruin the mood."

"Well you've done enough, now let me do you." he smirked. They traded spots, now with Eva laying on the floor and Dustin on top.

He slid his hands up her shirt, grabbing her breasts.

She moaned his name as he squeezed her a few times. By this time, he had a full on hard erection.

"Eva. We should stop, I think I heard Steve. Let's go to sleep, it's getting late." he said softly checking his watch.

"Okay." she said, pouting a bit. But she obliged and crawled into the bed with him and reluctantly fell asleep.


	4. Jopper Request

(another request. also! I've received several messages alerting me that I don't know the meaning of "smut"? I would just like to put out there that I am highly aware of the term and in my recent chapter, I had a specific vision there. but anyways, here's a Jopper smut. feel free to leave any other requests with/without a story or plot if you prefer!)

Karen stared blankly at the Hawkins Middle School gymnasium floor. She felt tears form and quickly wiped them away. She'd gone to a PTA meeting to leave Ted at home and to see Billy for an affair. However Billy had other plans, other UNEXPECTED plans. Karen had walked in on Billy with another girl and was heartbroken and ran away. The meeting was over and she felt uneasy thinking about Billy and Ted, and needed someplace to let it all out.

"The bathroom." she said to herself. Karen ran to the bathroom, trying not to make it obvious so other parents would come and try to talk to her. She got to the doors and quickly dashed inside. But she soon heard soft noises from inside a stall. Karen was astonished once she had recognized the voices.

"Just like old times huh? Sharing cigarettes between 5th and 6th period?" Hopper said chuckling.

Joyce huffed, "Is that the _only_ good memory of us you have?" she said, amused.

"Not yet." Hopper said with a grin. He pulled her close to his own body and began to kiss her. Joyce sighed into the kiss and let Hopper take full control of her body.

"I'm yours." she whispered into his ear in a seductive tone.

Karen had gotten extremely horny from their conversation and her thoughts. She had hardly realized that her hand had slid down her pants.

(I'm going to start saying Jim instead of Hopper now.)

Jim slid his arms up Joyce's shirt and gently began to play with her breasts. Joyce was not amused by this.

"C'mon Jim." she laughed, "We aren't in high-school! Can we get on with it? I need you."

At Joyce's "wish", he immediately drew his hands back and pulled up her shirt over her head instead. He threw the shirt onto the floor as he took in her beautiful torso. She in turn pulled down his pants, and grinned when she saw he was already hard. Jim was ecstatic thinking about Joyce and could hardly think straight. Soon, Jim decided he was ready for Joyce and ripped down her bottom half of clothing.

Joyce giggled at this and prepared herself for Jim.

Karen knew what was about to happen and was super wet. She went into a stall close to them and sat on the seat, careful not to make any noise at all. As she sat on the seat in the stall, she stripped down her own lower half of clothing and stuck a wet finger inside her folds. It was getting extremely hard not to moan.

Meanwhile, Joyce met Jim's eyes and gave him a look as if to say, "I'm ready." Jim understood the 'message' and slowly pushed into her.

"Oh fuck Jim!" she moaned softly, as he pulled out and thrust harder and deeper into her.

Karen could hardly contain herself. All she could think about was Jim and Joyce fucking only a few stalls down. She rubbed herself faster as she heard Joyce and Jim grunt to the pressure of their bodies smacking together.

Karen had her orgasm and pulled out her fingers. She frowned because she had wanted to go on a bit longer but checked her watch and realized that Mike would be home soon and quickly got everything together before she left as silently as she had came.

Jim was too caught up in pure bliss to stop anytime.

"J-Jim I think I'm g-gonna..." she hadn't finished her sentence before Jim's cum had flown into her.

"Sorry." he remarked with a small smile, "I was too caught up in the moment to warn you." he whispered.

"It's okay but maybe we should get home? It's getting late." she said grabbing her shirt from the ground and pulling it back on.

"Yeah." Jim chuckled, "Jane will probably throw some stuff at me if I'm late again!"

Joyce smiled at him and they both pulled their pants up together. And with that, they walked out of the bathroom stall and out of the bathroom altogether.

They neared their cars which were parked next to each other, and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips before they left.

(what do you guys think? too much detail? still not enough? too weird? not weird enough? anyways, this wasn't awful to write and maybe you guys kinda liked it? hopefully this proves my point that I know what 'smut' means.)


	5. Let Me Know!

Hey everybody who is reading my story...

I have been thinking about possibly doing some threesomes or group smut scenes/chapters.

Do you guys think you'd be interested in reading that? Or do you think it might be too much...

Let me know either by leaving a review or messaging me!

Once I get 5 or more reviews I'll probably have my decision and either start writing those chapters or not writing that type of chapters!

ALSO!

Do you guys like the length of the chapters? Should I make them longer, shorter or keep them the same?

Please let me know :D

Thanks,

Jack


	6. Group Sleepover Part 1

(I'm going to start calling my chapters "Update" and then putting the date. Also! Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews! I promise to work on several new chapters soon using many, if not all, of your wonderful suggestions!)

The boys, along with Max and El, were playing D&D in Mike's basement. It was Friday night and they were all having a sleepover. Finally things were normal and happy among all the kids' friendships. In the current session of the game, the boys were faced with an Allosaurus. Dustin luckily enough rolled a 13 to defeat the low-level dinosaur and they all cheered!

"Yes!" Dustin screeched.

"Alright, good job Dustin!" Lucas exclaimed.

El hadn't understood the game properly but she knew it well enough to know whatever had just happened was a good thing. She celebrated in her way by tapping Mike on the shoulder which caused him to turn around.

"Hey babe, what's up-" Mike didn't finish before she leaned forward and kissed him. When she was done, she wiped her lips and smiled. Mike smiled back.

"Geez lovebirds! Can you wait till everyone's asleep?!" Dustin said laughing.

Max took note of El's behavior and did the same thing to Lucas. Will could do nothing except sit in shock. Soon he came back to reality and laughed at the couple's behavior.

"I agree with Dustin!" Will chimed in.

"Well hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we play truth or dare!" Mike said excitedly.

Everyone agreed and they sat down on the floor and began to play the game.

"Okay, Dustin. Why don't you go first." Will suggested.

"Ugh fine!" Dustin obliged. "Hm...truth or dare, Mike!"

Mike was feeling frisky from the kiss he'd received from El so he chose dare.

"Haha alright! You fell right into my trap!" Dustin grinned devilishly.

"Aw shit! I don't trust you!" Mike laughed.

"Don't worry...it's not that ba-Wait! I've got a better idea." Dustin began.

"Go on, what is it?" Mike said, curiously.

"Okay...I dare you to kiss Max!" Dustin said painfully.

"What the hell! No way! No way in fucking hell!" Max cried out, scooting closer to Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm not kissing her. My lips are only for El." Mike agreed.

"Ugh fine, but since you have forfeited, you have to strip a piece of clothing. That goes for anyone who forfeits!" Dustin said with a smirk.

"Whatever..." Mike said, removing his shirt. Everyone was surprised he'd done it since he was pretty stubborn.

"Okay now it's my turn! Truth or dare, Will." Mike said looking at the brown haired boy sitting across from him.

"Oh uh, truth." Will said quietly. He didn't like to do dares often, especially knowing what his friends were capable of.

"Okay. So tell me, do you like me without a shirt on?" Mike smirked towards Will with puppy dog eyes.

Will reached for the nearest pillow from the couch and threw it at Mike. "You weird queer! Of course not!" Will rolled his eyes but deep down he knew he couldn't hide the truth forever. And seeing Mike give him a knowing look with a wink after he threw the pillow, which had missed, gave him a wicked boner.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." Will stated flatly, his cheeks turning a bit red. He stood up and went to the basement bathroom to relieve himself.

"Dammit Will! Hurry up, it's your turn." Lucas yelled, a bit frustrated but in a happy way. Max sensed his nerves and reached for his thigh secretively. She gave him a squeeze and moved her hand back to her own body. Lucas smiled happily at his adorable girlfriend, and she smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Will already had his dick in hand and was rubbing himself slowly.

"We should just go on without him, who wants to go?" Lucas suggested.

They all agreed, and El volunteered to go next.

"This means you have to get rid of an article of clothing, Will!" Mike screeched loud enough for him to hear.

"Fine! Just go on without me for a few minutes." Will said back. He was holding back small moans as he kept rubbing himself, getting faster progressively. Finally he reached the end of his session and came all over the toilet seat. "Oh shit." he said to himself. He then remembered he already had to take a piece of his clothes off, so he went with his shirt and wiped up the remnants of pleasuring himself. He walked out of the bathroom, shirt in hand and sat in his place that he'd left.

"Finally!" Dustin sighed, "El already took your place."

"Oh okay." Will was almost relieved.

"Okay, truth or dare Max!" El said to the other girl at the party.

"Uh dare." Max said reluctantly when Lucas nudged her.

"Okay, I dare you to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Lucas!" El said quickly.

"Uh okay?" Max sighed and dragged Lucas into the bathroom since there were no closets.

"Aw yeah Luke!" Dustin called out to the couple.

Mike was staring at El in awe. "E-El? You know what that game is?" he said, eyes wide.

"Of course silly! More girls at school!" she laughed and her brown curls bounced.

Lucas and Max were locked inside the bathroom.

"So...what do you want to do." Max said, biting her lip.

"Ladies first." Lucas smirked and Max laughed.

"Okay, how about we play with this big monster." Max said, grabbing Lucas' crotch area. This made Lucas' "soldier" stand erect.

"I'd say that sounds like a plan." Lucas said. Max commanded him to sit on the seat and proceeded to slide down his pants.

Lucas' cock was unleashed and Max wasted no time. She immediately took the head in her mouth, and Lucas accidentally rammed the whole thing into her mouth.

"Shit I'm sorry, I was impatient." Lucas apologized.

Max shook her head, and continued. She took the whole dick in her mouth and Lucas was astonished. As she deep-throated his monster, he could feel himself reaching his climax.

"Max, I'm close." Lucas said looking down at the red-head sucking him off.

She pulled away from his dick and instead began to rub him quickly, which made him cum.

He came all over her face and she licked the remaining substance from his cock and stood up.

"At least we made those 7 minutes worth something, huh?" she grinned and wiped most of the cum off her face and waited for Lucas to get dressed before they walked out.

Soon enough, after a few uneventful rounds later, the kids all grew exhausted.

"I'm going to sleep." Dustin said yawning.

There were responses of, "Me too" and "Same". Except Mike wasn't actually tired, he had other plans.

(TO BE CONTINUED...)

did you guys enjoy it? I am making a part two so don't worry. I'm also going to work on some requests. however, I feel like this chapter and the next are kinda combining a few ideas, is that good?


	7. Group Sleepover Part 2

**(this chapter is gonna be a bit gay because a few people have asked about it. ALSO! sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been extremely busy.)**

As everyone began to fall asleep, Mike stayed awake. He had been thinking about Will and El. He hadn't thought about his attraction towards Will until recently. Mike knew he liked El, but he also felt strong emotions for the small Byers boy. Plus he knew Will liked him. Finally, he had seen everyone go to sleep. He waited a few minutes so he could be sure they were asleep, and crawled into Will's sleeping bag. Mike curled up behind him and reached over Will's body towards his groin. Will knew someone was there but he was overtaken by senses of his dreams and stayed asleep. Mike was relieved he was staying asleep because he didn't exactly know how he'd feel waking up to Mike touching his penis. Will began to wake up, and Mike drew his hand back.

"M-Mike?" Will said startled.

"Shh, just meet me in the bathroom." Mike whispered as he got up silently and walked over to El's sleeping area.

Will followed Mike's orders and walked swiftly over to the bathroom, as he saw Mike and El walking to the bathroom to join him.

"Mike what're we doing up? I'm tired." El groaned.

"Yeah..." Will looked into Mike's eyes, a little worried about his answer.

"Well if you guys are so tired then whatever. Go back to sleep." Mike rolled his eyes playfully.

"Uh okay." El started to walk out the door but Mike grabbed her arm.

"Dammit El, I was joking!" Mike sighed.

"Oh..." El said softly, "Then what are we doing awake?" although she had a feeling she knew the answer.

Will, despite his doubt, had a feeling he knew as well. He could feel himself throbbing in his lower regions and desperately tried to stay calm. However, Mike noticed this behavior and caught sight of Will's boner.

Mike chuckled to himself, "Looks like the little guy is excited huh Will?" he said nodding towards Will's erection. He blushed a deep shade of red and completely forgot any urge to hide anything anymore.

Mike then turned to El. "El, remember how you were asking about homosexuality and all that?" she nodded in response. "Well, Will here is a homosexual, meaning he likes boys and he is a boy."

"You can't prove that!" Will shouted at Mike. He simply raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he walked over to where Will was standing and shoved a hand into his pants, grabbing his hard dick.

"Enough proof for you?" Mike whispered and squeezed him once before pulling his hand out and continuing his explanation.

"I, however, differ from you and Will, El." Mike stated.

"Oh really?" she was interested.

"Yes. I am bisexual, which means I like both you and Will. I can't choose one." he explained.

"Hmm. You can't even decide which after I do this?" she grabbed Mike's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Mike was shocked at first but fell into the rhythm of the kisses and they grew more passionate.

"Ahem, I'm still here you know?" Will sighed.

"Sorry." Mike gave a crooked grin as he pulled away from her.

"Well, Mike. I'm hoping that's all you called us in here for because I'm beyond tired." El yawned as she spoke.

"Yeah go on to sleep." he smiled at his girlfriend.

She left the bathroom and within 3 minutes, was fast asleep.

"Mike?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not really tired anymore." Will grinned and bit his lip slightly, looking up at the moppy-haired boy.

 **(it's only a little gay because I dunno how much you guys want. and I only included that extra thing about El wanting to learn about sexuality because I couldn't think of any other ways to start off a thing between the two. my next plans are to have a gay sex scene between Mike and Will if you guys want them to. andddd sorry once again that this chapter is so short. I promise there will be no more short chapters.)**


	8. Dustin and OC Sequel Request

**(back at it with Dustin and Eva! I'm so sorry about the huge time break, I've been really busy and stressed but things are getting better now)**

"You won again!?" Dustin called out in frustration as he set his deck of cards down in frustration. He'd come to her house to keep her company, as her dad was out working for the day.

"Uh yeah! Just face it, I'm better than you!" Eva said back, sticking out her tongue.

"Hmmph impossible." he huffed.

"Awe it's okay, I still love you." she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I was aware." Dustin looked at Eva and smiled. Then he pulled her towards himself to kiss her more passionately. All he could think about was the last time he was with her alone like this. He wanted to go all the way this time, no interruptions or excuses. When she pulled away from his kiss, she gave him a look. A knowing look, as though she had been thinking the same thing. Dustin blushed.

Eva eyed him carefully, "Penny for your thoughts..." she said with a casual smile.

Dustin looked at her and laughed, "I was just thinking about the last time we were together like this..." he said, a little self-conscious.

"I was too if I'm being completely honest." Eva looked at him.

"Oh." Dustin smirked, "I mean, we're home alone."

"Haha, you perv. I don't want to do it now!" Eva smiled affectionately.

 ***about an hour later***

Dustin is in the kitchen making a sandwich, he finishes and sits on the couch next to Eva. He starts eating when Eva suddenly stands up.

"Now I'm ready." she smiles and sits on his lap.

"But I just started eating!" Dustin complained.

"Maybe this will change your mind?" Eva said, pulling her shirt partly up but revealing a bit of her breast.

Dustin dropped his sandwich, "Yup! I'm not hungry anymore!"

Eva dragged him to his bed. The sandwich lay on the ground with a bite taken out of it. It no longer had a purpose in life. (I decided to add this bit about the sandwich)

They took no time getting undressed, and soon they were cuddled up in the covers together.

Dustin initiated the kiss, he leaned in and their lips locked. He bit her lips affectionately and grazed his hands along her chest. Eva moaned softly, he knew she wanted it.

"Tell me what you want babe," he started, "I want to hear you say it."

Eva smirked and grabbed his dick which was immediately starting to get hard after contact. "I want you...in me." she said lustfully.

Dustin could feel himself getting hotter, everywhere. He sprung into action, taking Eva by surprise. He wasn't usually demanding or dominant but something had changed in him that night.

"Suck my cock." he demanded.

Eva wasted no time talking it up. She began to slowly take his cock in her mouth. Every once in a while stopping and going to plant a kiss on his length.

He moaned and panted slightly, coming close. Dustin stopped her.

"I want to cum in you, I'm already so close." he breathed.

She hurriedly grabbed a condom from a nearby desk and ripped the packaging off. She slid it onto his dick and crawled over top of him.

Dustin couldn't wait any longer. He shoved his entire cock right into Eva's pussy without warning.

Eva almost screamed but bit her lip. She didn't know whether it felt good or was excruciating.

Dustin continued to pound into her quicker. She could feel a rising heat in her lower regions as she reached an orgasm as well.

"Okay, I'm cumming!" they both yelled in almost unison.

Eva threw her head back and Dustin gave out little quick pants and moans.

They finished and fell asleep together, naked.

 **(I'M SO SORRY GUYS. I'VE BEEN GONE FOR 4 MONTHS WITH NO EXPLANATION OR ANYTHING. Let me explain, my computer had a virus that affected most of the right corner of the screen which was why I couldn't return any messages. It's gone now, thank the lord. I tried getting the app on my phone only to never use it because it's a lot harder to work with. And then I lost my computer plus I've been super busy.)**


	9. Group Sleepover (Mike x Will) Part 3

**(It's been requested by many people that I continue the sleepover and do a Mike X Will continuation. So here it is! I hope it's okay, I don't exactly enjoy writing male on male or things like that but I'll do what will keep you guys happy! Thanks for all the continuous support! Also just as an added note, I may not be very active due to an upcoming audition for a main role and for rehearsals plus some other things I will be busy with.)**

Mike waited until he could only hear the soft breathing from in the bathroom coming from himself and Will. Will shifted nervously in place, unsure exactly why they were still there.

"You like me, don't you?" Mike whispered to Will.

The smaller boy looked up at him, if he told him the truth it could go a multitude of ways and if he lied...he didn't even want to think of what might happen.

"W-well..." his words tripped over themselves in his mouth. He knew the answer.

 _"Yes! I love you more than El loves eggos! You're the best person I've ever met, and I adore you!"_ Will breathed deeply, if only it were that easy to just say it.

"Well, what?" Mike looked anxiously around, hoping he wouldn't face rejection.

"Yes..." Will said softly.

Mike smiled. "God you dork, was it really _that_ hard to say?" he teased.

"Hey! I'm not a dork! You asked me and all I did was answer the question, happy now?" Will grunted. "But now I need to know if you like me?" he smirked.

The darker haired boy took no time to answer that question, but he didn't answer it with words. He rammed his lips straight onto Will's and began kissing him passionately.

Mike pulled away and blushed as he smiled, "Does that answer your question?"

Will was astonished, and he had never been more turned on in his life. "I guess, but can I get a little more of an explanation?" he winked after he spoke.

Mike was surprised at Will's sudden confidence and had an urge to let his instincts take charge and to just fuck the shit out of him. But he wanted to have a little fun first.

He lunged at Will and started kissing him harshly all on his lips, neck, cheeks and anything else he got hold of. The whole time he was feeling Will up.

Will let out hot, heavy breaths. It didn't take him long to get close to his climax. He gasped at the feeling of Mike doing heavenly things to his body.

Mike quickly switched and grabbed Will's dick unexpectedly and Will felt himself twitch. He groaned as Mike started palming him through his boxers. "God, how did you learn these things?" Will said through gritted teeth. Mike smirked, "I've learned a thing or two from seeing Nancy with Jonathan, I guess the Byers brothers have similar weaknesses."

Will threw his head back and Mike took the opportunity to give Will a change of view. He pulled down the smaller boy's boxers and started rubbing the head to his balls. Mike wasn't really good at giving blow jobs as he'd never done it before but he gave it his best and Will appreciated it.

As they were finishing up, they made sure to clean up and Will decided to kiss Mike on the cheek. "Thanks, cutie" he whispered as he walked out. Mike turned the light off and they decided to cuddle in Will's sleeping bag. After about 15 minutes they were fast asleep.

 **( I'm sorry this is so short! I made another one and then I realised this was supposed to be a continuation of the last group sleepover part so I'm probably going to post both because I've been gone so long )**


	10. Truth or Dare (M x W)

**(It's been requested by many people that I continue the sleepover and do a Mike X Will continuation. So here it is! I hope it's okay, I don't exactly enjoy writing male on male or things like that but I'll do what will keep you guys happy! Thanks for all the continuous support! Also just as an added note, I may not be very active due to an upcoming audition for a main role and for rehearsals plus some other things I will be busy with.)**

Mike waited until he could only hear the soft breathing from in the bathroom coming from himself and Will. Will shifted nervously in place, unsure exactly why they were still there.

"You like me, don't you?" Mike whispered to Will.

The smaller boy looked up at him, if he told him the truth it could go a multitude of ways and if he lied...he didn't even want to think of what might happen.

"W-well..." his words tripped over themselves in his mouth. He knew the answer.

 _"Yes! I love you more than El loves eggos! You're the best person I've ever met, and I adore you!"_ Will breathed deeply, if only it were that easy to just say it.

"Well, what?" Mike looked anxiously around, hoping he wouldn't face rejection.

"Yes..." Will said softly.

Mike smiled. "God you dork, was it really _that_ hard to say?" he teased.

"Hey! I'm not a dork! You asked me and all I did was answer the question, happy now?" Will grunted. "But now I need to know if you like me?" he smirked.

The darker haired boy took no time to answer that question, but he didn't answer it with words. He rammed his lips straight onto Will's and began kissing him passionately.

Mike pulled away and blushed as he smiled, "Does that answer your question?"

Will was astonished, and he had never been more turned on in his life. "I guess, but can I get a little more of an explanation?" he winked after he spoke.

Mike was surprised at Will's sudden confidence and had an urge to let his instincts take charge and to just fuck the shit out of him. But he wanted to have a little fun first.

He lunged at Will and started kissing him harshly all on his lips, neck, cheeks and anything else he got hold of. The whole time he was feeling Will up.

Will let out hot, heavy breaths. It didn't take him long to get close to his climax. He gasped at the feeling of Mike doing heavenly things to his body.

Mike quickly switched and grabbed Will's dick unexpectedly and Will felt himself twitch. He groaned as Mike started palming him through his boxers. "God, how did you learn these things?" Will said through gritted teeth. Mike smirked, "I've learned a thing or two from seeing Nancy with Jonathan, I guess the Byers brothers have similar weaknesses."

Will threw his head back and Mike took the opportunity to give Will a change of view. He pulled down the smaller boy's boxers and started rubbing the head to his balls. Mike wasn't really good at giving blow jobs as he'd never done it before but he gave it his best and Will appreciated it.

As they were finishing up, they made sure to clean up and Will decided to kiss Mike on the cheek. "Thanks, cutie" he whispered as he walked out. Mike turned the light off and they decided to cuddle in Will's sleeping bag. After about 15 minutes they were fast asleep.

 **( I'm sorry this is so short! I made another one and then I realised this was supposed to be a continuation of the last group sleepover part so I'm probably going to post both because I've been gone so long. update part 2. um yea so it's been like a year since i've been on this site. i just got my new computer and you guys should expect some new parts! xoxo jack)**


	11. Opinions

Hey y'all, me again.

So I was reading the preview to check for any errors and guess what I found?

I posted the same chapter twice! I'm going to keep it since it technically could be an update since it's been a while.

Thanks again for your patience and I promise there will be plenty of updates for you!

Speaking of updates, please continue to comment and message me on what you would like to see! I will respond and take your suggestions into consideration.

Also, to get your opinion, if I made a social media account for letting you guys know how far along I am in writing chapters and such, would you follow it? Please let me know as soon as possible either by review on this chapter or messaging me!

Until next time, Jack.


End file.
